Bourrasques en mer
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: En plein milieu des mers déchainées de la route de tout les périls, le Sunny et son équipage font face à une énorme tempête. Et malheureusement un membre de l'équipage a été blessé. Mais ne dit on pas "un mal pour un bien"? (pas de death fic, pas de lemon) Zosan, parce que sinon c'est pas drôle!


_Salut la compagnie ! Vous êtes venus ici pour lire une petite ficlette sur nos deux tourtereaux préférés, je me trompe ? Si je me suis gourée, faites demi-tour, ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais les commentaires de rageux, je m'en passe bien. C'est bon, y'a plus que les fans ? Bien !_

_Alors avant de vous lancer pêle-mêle dans l'action laissez-moi vous faire un p'tit topo !_

_Je suppose que vous avez déjà tous vécu une de ces pluies, qui en deux secondes top chrono vous mouille jusqu'au fond de la culotte (ou du caleçon, s'il y a des messieurs !) ? (Béta : ou du string pour les filles ? ou même rien pour les plus bouillants d'entre vous #SBAAAAF#) Oui ? S'il y en a qui connaisse pas (les chanceux), c'est le genre de pluie qui t'empêche de voir à moins d'un mètre devant toi, le genre qui te fait mal au crâne tellement les gouttes d'eau te tapent fort sur la caboche. Un vrai délice, je vous assure… Et maintenant tout le monde visualise, c'est bon ? Et bien imaginez cette même pluie, plus de bonnes grosses bourrasques de vents aptes à faire s'envoler les poids-plumes, et qui retournent le plus solide des parapluies en moins de deux (microsecondes). _

_Le tout en mer. _

_Là ça commence à être intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez donc deviné où nous nous trouvons, sur le Sunny. Ce joli petit bateau à tête de lion, voguant sur les mers de Grandline, et actuellement en train d'essuyer une énorme tempête. Et sur ce bateau, l'équipage du chapeau de paille._

_Et maintenant que je vous ai dépeint le tableau, je vous laisse…_

La mer se déchainait contre la coque du Sunny, menaçant de le retourner à chaque instant. Les tonneaux roulaient dans la cale, accentuant les roulis de l'embarcation. De grandes gerbes d'eau s'abattaient sur le pont, renversant tout sur leur passage, et entrainant par-dessus bord tout ce qui n'était pas accroché solidement. Le mât du Sunny tanguait dangereusement, laissant présager qu'il pouvait à tout instant de se briser. Les voiles déchirées claquaient au rythme des violentes bourrasques, et les cordes qui les maintenaient fouettaient l'air, manquant d'assommer quiconque passerait à leur portée. La pluie battante cinglait le pont, ruisselant jusqu'à l'intérieur des compartiments, et achevait d'aveugler les mugiwaras, qui se débattaient tant bien que mal pour garder le cap, et sortir de cet enfer liquide.

Nami s'escrimait à maintenir le gouvernail tant bien que mal dans la bonne direction, malgré les bourrasques de vent qui manquaient de l'envoyer à terre. Courageusement elle tenait tête, faisant fi de la pluie qui s'abattait rudement sur ses épaules, lui collant ses cheveux sur le crâne et l'empêchant de voir plus loin que le garde-fou. Criant des indications à chaque membre de l'équipage, la jeune femme cherchait fiévreusement le moyen de les sortir d'ici vivants.

Brook était perché dans la vigie, et cherchait de ses orbites vides une issue pour les sortir de là. De temps et temps, il criait une indication à Nami, évitant ainsi au bateau de s'échouer contre un récif. Le mât tanguait vivement sous lui, mais ses os ne tremblaient pas, car il savait que la sécurité ses camarades reposait en partie sur lui, et qu'une petite inattention leur serait, à tous, fatale. Alors il s'accrochait fermement à la rambarde et fouillait l'horizon du regard, fredonnant pour se donner du courage une chanson de pirates.

Chopper, qui avait utilisé une de ses rumble balls, s'activait dans la cale avec Ussop (qui lui essayait de reboucher un trou dans la coque), courant après les tonneaux pour les raccrocher, évitant ainsi au canonnier de se faire assommer. Le travail était ardu pour les deux amis qui risquaient à chaque instant de valser dans le décor, mais chacun s'activait, sachant parfaitement que, de toutes manières, s'ils ne faisaient rien ils allaient tous y passer.

Luffy, quant à lui, se servait de ses bras élastiques pour maintenir Robin contre son torse, lui-même fermement arrimé à la rambarde sur un côté du bateau. Son chapeau de paille battant dans son dos et son gilet claquant contre ses flancs, mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure, il se concentrait sur son amie, essayant de lui infliger le moins de remous possible. La brune, le front perlé de sueur, faisait pousser mille et un bras sur la coque du bateau et ramait, dans l'espoir de le faire avancer plus vite et de le garder à flot. L'effort était conséquent et sans l'appui de son capitaine elle serait déjà tombée à l'eau. Mais plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, à part la certitude que si elle arrêtait, le trou dans la coque les enverrait dans l'abîme des profondeurs.

Franky s'activait lui aussi, courant dans la cale à l'arrière du bateau en transportant son cola. Il faillit plus d'une fois tomber, et les roulis furieux du bateau l'envoyaient se cogner durement sur les parois des couloirs. Un tonneau sous chaque bras, il refaisait à chaque fois le même périple, encourageant Chopper et Ussop à chaque passage en cale. Un denden mushi collé en permanence sur l'épaule, il attendait l'ordre de donner le coup de burst qui les ferait sortir de ce maudit orage. Il n'avait que quelques tonneaux de cola, et que peu de manœuvres de possibles. S'il donnait le coup de canon trop tôt, ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance de s'en sortir.

La pluie redoublait d'ardeur tandis que les deux derniers membres de l'équipage se démenaient sur le pont avant. Chacun de leur côté, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de rattraper les voiles, dans le frêle espoir de pouvoir les rattacher. Dérapant à qui mieux-mieux, Sanji et Zoro couraient d'un côté à l'autre du pont, poursuivant inlassablement les bout de tissus voltigeant dans les airs.

L'exercice était ardu pour les deux jeunes hommes. Car en plus de devoir se concentrer sur les voiles, ils devaient aussi prévoir les roulis du bateau et éviter de se faire éjecter par-dessus bord. Un numéro d'équilibriste qu'ils exécutaient à merveille, jusqu'à qu'une corde vienne faucher le blond dans sa course.

Sanji courait après une insaisissable voile depuis un bon moment déjà, pestant contre les trombes d'eau qui lui martelaient le crâne. Sa mèche alourdie par la pluie lui collait aux tempes, et l'eau accumulée sur ses cils lui troublait la vue. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, ses vêtement collés à son corps ne lui apportaient plus aucune protection depuis longtemps. De temps en temps, il apercevait Zoro, dans le même état que lui. A travers la pluie il pouvait apercevoir le t-shirt blanc plaqué contre le torse admirablement sculpté du bretteur. Et finalement un peu de pluie ce n'était pas si mal…

Légèrement déconcentré de sa tâche, le blond reprit sa course (qu'il avait stoppée sans s'en rendre compte) ne faisant pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, l'esprit toujours occupé par une certaine algue dans son milieu naturel. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ledit végétal fonça sur lui en criant et en agitant les bras. Son esprit ne retrouva sa clarté que quand on puissant coup lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya par-dessus le bastingage. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait de se faire éjecter par une corde et que s'il ne se rattrapait pas il était foutu.

L'action ne dura pas même une minute mais pour Sanji tout se passa comme au ralenti. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il planait sur le dos au-dessus du pont. Au moment de passer par-dessus la rambarde il imprima une violente torsion à son buste et tendit le bras vers le garde-corps, dans l'espoir de se rattraper. Malheureusement celui-ci fut vain, et les doigts fins ne firent qu'effleurer la surface du bois.

Alors que Sanji se tendait en attendant l'impact des flots, une vive douleur éclata dans son épaule, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Il mit un instant avant de comprendre qu'on venait de le saisir à deux mains par le poignet, et que son sauveur n'était autre que Zoro. En relevant la tête il croisa le regard du bretteur mais un tout autre détail attira son attention. Intrigué, son ami suivit son regard, qui s'était fixé sur sa hanche. Le sabreur devint blanc comme un linge quand il se rendit compte que son Wado était en train de glisser lentement hors de son fourreau, et qu'il était prêt à tomber dans la mer écumante en dessous de lui.

Fâcheux dilemme qui se présentait à lui ! Dans à peine quelques secondes son sabre tomberait à l'eau. Mais s'il lâchait le poignet de Sanji, ne serait-ce que d'une main, ce serait lui qui irait dire bonjour aux poissons.

Sanji ou son sabre.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre la situation que la lame basculait déjà dans le vide, sous son regard affolé.

Sanji fut cependant plus rapide à analyser la situation. Le regard fixé sur le sabre, il décomptait.

La lame tombe.

Lever la main libre.

Attendre que le sabre soit à la bonne hauteur.

Refermer la main d'un coup sec.

Arrêter le sabre dans sa chute.

Le cuistot geignit de douleur quand le katana entama la chair tendre de sa paume. Une larme perla à son œil, rapidement emportée par la pluie ruisselant sur son visage. Il releva la tête, un grand sourire étalé sur ses joues.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du bretteur, qui entreprit enfin de remonter son camarade. A peine Sanji posa les pieds sur le plancher du Sunny que Zoro l'entrainait déjà dans une étreinte maladroite, mais sincère. Complètement perdu, le pauvre cook eut à peine le temps de réagir que l'épéiste le décollait déjà de son torse, le tenant à bout de bras. Puis il avisa la main qui enserrait toujours son sabre, un liquide écarlate suintant doucement d'entre les doigts pales. Alarmé, le bretteur attrapa doucement le poignet de l'homme en face de lui. Avec d'infinies précautions, il ouvrit les doigts de Sanji. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement coupés, mais c'étaient la plaie cachée par la lame encore présente dans la paume du cuistot qui inquiéta Zoro. Il finit par récupérer son bien et le rangea puis entreprit d'examiner la blessure. La pluie battante avait lavé le sang, dévoilant une longue plaie heureusement peu profonde. Le cuistot quant à lui faisait à peine attention à sa main, ses yeux scrutant le visage inquiet en face de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel sentiment se peindre sur la face du bretteur… Alors que le blondinet s'apprêtait à briser le silence qui s'était installé, un énième roulis du bateau les rappela à l'instant présent.

Déséquilibrés, les garçons chutèrent, se ramassant durement sur le plancher du Sunny. Avant qu'ils aient pu se relever, une autre vague secoua le bateau, renvoyant Sanji le nez contre le torse à Zoro tandis que celui était affalé sur le dos. Une rafale de vent fit encore remuer le bateau, entrainant les deux hommes dans un roulé-boulé à travers le pont. Le bretteur referma par réflexe ses bras autour du cuistot, le maintenant fermement contre lui, un bras au creux des reins et une main sur la nuque. Sanji, toujours un peu sonné, s'agrippa fermement au chandail de son ami, priant pour que leur roulade s'arrête vite.

Ce fut son dos qui cogna violemment contre la rambarde, les stoppant par la même occasion. Il sentit confusément le bras enroulé autour de ses hanches quitter sa place et comprit que Zoro s'arrimait au garde-fou, les empêchant de repartir. Alors qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, un coup de tonnerre ainsi qu'un « Attention, on décolle ! » retentirent et le bateau s'envola. Plaqué entre le torse _(parfaiiiiiiiit) _de son acolyte et la rambarde, il ne put voir le Sunny percer la couche de nuages, volant un instant dans le ciel. Il sentit par contre parfaitement l'impact qui ébranla la coque du bateau quand celle-ci s'écrasa sur l'eau, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Il félicita intérieurement Zoro d'avoir maintenu sa tête, sans quoi il aurait certainement été assommé en ce moment même. Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par se détacher de la rambarde, libérant ainsi Sanji de son emprise.

-Si tu pouvais lâcher mon t-shirt ça m'arrangerait sourcil en vrille…

-Gné ?, répondit ledit sourcil en vrille très intelligemment

-Toi lâcher t-shirt moi. Capish ?

Se rendant enfin compte qu'il était toujours crispé sur le chandail de Zoro, Sanji le relâcha rapidement, grognant quelques insultes pour la forme. Alors qu'ils se redressaient péniblement, un silence pesant pris place entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le blond se massait douloureusement l'épaule, cherchant à connaitre l'ampleur des dégâts tandis que Zoro, lui, jetait des œillades au blessé, hésitant à s'enquérir de son état.

Quand il prit enfin sa décision, il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une peluche hystérique lui tomba dessus.

« Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Zoro y'a du sang sur ton t-shirt, tu es blessé, tu vas mourir, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, il te faut un médeciiiiiiiiiiiin ! »

Heureusement pour le jeune renne, Ussop lui remit les idées en place avant que le sabreur, qui sentait poindre un sacré mal de crâne, ne le balance à la flotte. Le reste de l'équipage arriva à sa suite, alerté par les cris aigus de la bestiole.

Une légère panique agitait le navire alors que chacun s'enquérait de l'autre. Nami secouait le pauvre Luffy pour connaître l'état de Robin, qui était simplement évanouie et allongée sur le sofa de la cuisine. Ussop faisait le point avec Franky : heureusement pour eux, le long-nez avait fait des miracles, le trou était rafistolé de manière à tenir encore un peu. Les seuls encore inquiets étaient Chopper qui ne comprenait toujours pas d'où venait tout ce sang, Zoro qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer, et Sanji, hébété, qui commençait seulement à s'apercevoir des dégâts.

-Chopper !

- Oh mon Dieu mais c'est terrible il te faut un médecin aaaarg mais comment en trouver un…

- Chopper !

- Mais ça a l'air si grave comment faire aaaaarg…

- CHOPPER ! Tu te calmes !

La voix de Zoro tonna, faisant tomber d'un coup une chape de silence sur l'équipage. Tous les mugiwaras se retournèrent d'un même bloc vers le vert, qui avait fini par attraper les frêles épaules du petit renne presque en larmes. La rousse, qui allait intervenir et assommer l'épéiste pour le calmer, se fit clouer sur place par le regard assassin de celui-ci. A ce moment-là, l'idée même d'approcher de Zoro lui semblait promesse d'une mort certaine. Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant du regard ce qui avait pu mettre le bretteur dans un état pareil. Il se posa sur le cuistot, anormalement silencieux et encore prostré contre la rambarde, les yeux fixés sur la balafre qui ornait sa paume. Un petit cri lui échappa alors qu'elle portait la main à sa bouche, ramenant l'attention générale sur Sanji.

Encore une fois, la panique s'empara de l'équipage tandis que tous se rapprochaient du blessé avec précipitation, le bruit reprenant ses droits. Et encore une fois se fut à Zoro d'user de sa voix de stentor pour ramener un simili de calme. Presque à bout de nerfs, il poussa un long soupir avant de lâcher Chopper, qui se rua sur le cuistot qui avait à peine répondu aux questions alarmées de ses amis.

Totalement dans les vapes, le cuistot ne réagit pratiquement pas quand le jeune renne commença (enfin) à s'enquérir de son état. Il fit cependant l'effort de marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sortant à peine de sa torpeur hébétée.

Alors que le blond disparaissait à la suite du renne dans le couloir, une nouvelle vague de bruit déferla sur le pont. Chacun bombardait le pauvre bretteur de questions, certaines plus accusatrices que d'autres. En effet, tout le monde avait pu reconnaitre le genre de plaie caractéristique d'une lame. Et à part les sabres de Zoro, quelles lames y avaient-ils sur le pont du Sunny ?

Une migraine carabinée s'installa sous le crâne verdoyant, achevant d'étioler le peu de calme qui lui restait.

-Abruti ! Comment as-tu fait pour blesser la main de Sanji ? Sa main !

L'accusation à peine voilée dans la question quasi-rhétorique de Nami fut celle de trop. Le sabreur, les nerfs battant la campagne et le calme s'étant fait la malle, bondit sur ses pieds comme un clown sort de sa boite. Là, elle avait franchi la limite.

-JE SAIS SA MAIN ! Sa putain de main! La main qu'il utilise pour cuisiner ! SA MAIN ! Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais pu le blesser ?! _Intentionnellement _?!

Zoro hurlait. Il écumait même. Un peu plus et il lui en collait une. L'envie ne manquait pas, mais pourtant il n'allait pas s'abaisser à la cogner. Oh non. Elle ne le méritait même pas. Il reprit donc, plus hargneux encore.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu faire _ça _!?

« Ca ». Lui couper la main. Le couper de sa cuisine. Le couper de sa passion. Le couper d'une partie de lui-même. « Ca ».

Il toisa ses camarades d'un regard dur. Tous avaient la tête baissée. Aucun ne démentait l'accusation. Ils étaient tout simplement trop secoués pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Encore une fois, l'énervement le prit aux tripes.

-C'est beau la confiance dans cet équipage ! J'me casse !

Et sur ce dernier hurlement, il joignit le geste à la parole. Bousculant la rousse sans ménagement, il grimpa rapidement dans la vigie, fulminant.

Il était incroyablement déçu. Incroyablement en colère aussi. Mais par-dessus tout, il culpabilisait. Parce que même s'il n'avait rien demandé, c'était quand même son sabre qui avait blessé peut-être irrémédiablement Sanji. Et si c'était réellement le cas, il sentait déjà qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Chier !

Attrapant la première altère qui lui tombait sous la main, il entama une série de pompes, en essayant vainement de calmer ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait décemment pas descendre dans cet état, sinon il risquait vraiment d'emplâtrer la navigatrice dans un mur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le sniper ouvrit en tremblant la trappe de la vigie. Zoro était encore en train de s'entrainer, et vu l'ardeur qu'il y mettait, l'énervement était à peine retombé. Soufflant doucement, Ussop prit la parole.

-Hey, Chopper a fini avec Sanji. Il a dit que ce n'était pas trop grave. Je pense… Enfin, tu devrais aller le voir, l'informa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ouais je vais faire ça.

Le vert lui rendit son sourire, où se mêlait gratitude et excuse (et honte ?).

Un peu rassuré, le long-nez lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de redescendre l'échelle. Le bretteur se contenta de s'assoir et poussa un long soupir. Si la journée avait déjà été bien pourrie, quelque chose lui disait que ça allait encore empirer. Un énième soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait. Direction l'infirmerie !

Cette fois-ci, c'est le silence qui accueillit Zoro au sein de l'équipage. Quelques timides sourires d'excuses lui furent adressés. Mais ce n'est qu'à la vue de la bouille pleine d'inquiétude de Chopper qu'il réagit. Se passant maladroitement la main dans ses cheveux courts, il fît face à l'équipage. Il leur devait bien une petite explication…

Depuis son lit d'infirmerie, Sanji percevait la voix grave de Zoro expliquer à leurs amis la situation. Lui-même n'en avait pas eu la force, trop obnubilé par sa main pour penser à autre chose. Il lui était aussi parvenu les éclats de voix provenant de la proue du bateau, quelques temps avant. Apparemment, le sabreur s'était énervé pour une raison qu'il lui échappait.

Alors que le blondin cherchait une raison à cet excès de colère, la porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne à ne pas être encore venue le voir. Son emmerdeur préféré, car il fallait quand même avouer qu'il l'aimait bien ce cactus ambulant, entra dans la pièce. Les yeux céruléens scrutèrent le nouvel arrivant. Il semblait un peu ennuyé et encore légèrement en colère. Le cuistot chercha son regard, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant que le bretteur n'ouvre la bouche. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la question qui lui fut posée !

-Comment ça « qu'est-ce qui m'a pris » ?, demanda le blond, perplexe.

-Pourquoi t'as rattrapé mon sabre ?!

Le ton était acide, et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, accusateur.

-T'en as d'autre des questions à la con marimo ? A ton avis ! Pour pas qu'il tombe à la flotte rejoindre tes congénères.

- …

- ... Mais encore ?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Encore une fois le cuistot fut surpris. La voix de Zoro était dure, tranchante comme ses lames. Complètement perdu, il posa sur l'homme en face de lui un regard éberlué, se demandant bêtement s'il ne se foutait pas de lui.

-Tu me l'as refait ? Je te suis plus là. Tu aurais voulu que je laisse ton sabre tomber à l'eau ?

-Oui.

L'incompréhension la plus totale s'empara de Sanji. Il était complétement largué et Zoro ne semblait pas vouloir éclairer sa lanterne. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait encore cet abruti ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ta main.

Le ton dur toujours, mais cette fois teinté d'une pointe de remord. La réponse était simple et semblait vouloir tout dire, mais le blond mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. C'était donc ça.

-Ma main va bien, une simple coupure. Aucun nerf n'a été endommagé.

- Ca aurait pu ne pas être le cas.

La colère transparaissait dans la voix du bretteur, éclipsant le remord. Colère dirigée en partie sur Sanji mais surtout sur lui.

Un rire nerveux secoua les épaules du blond.

-Mais ça ne l'est pas. Je vais bien, marimo ! Sanji tenta de se montrer rassurant puis sourit avec espièglerie, espérant détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde. Bon à part mon épaule, vu que t'y es pas allé de main morte, mais je préfère ça qu'un plongeon dans l'eau froide.

Effectivement son épaule était bandée et son bras plaqué contre son torse par une écharpe. Trop concentré sur sa main, Zoro n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. L'air toujours grave il reprit.

-Tu aurais pu perdre l'usage de ta main.

-Mais encore une fois ce n'est pas le cas. Arrête de te faire de la bile pour rien !

-CE N'EST PAS RIEN !

Le cri de Zoro retentit dans la petite pièce, surprenant le blond. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'autre continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu aurais pu perdre l'usage de ta main ! Plus de cuisine ! Le truc le plus important à tes yeux et c'est moi qui t'en aurais privé ! Et ce n'est rien ?!

La colère se lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'il exprimait sans s'en rendre compte ses remords. Mais bien loin de l'attendrissement, c'est l'énervement qui prit place en Sanji. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se prenait autant la tête.

-Ce n'aurait pas été de ta faute ! J'ai choisi de le rattraper ton sabre ! Et je savais très bien ce que ça pouvait donner !

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?!

- Parce que ça aurait été de MA faute si ton sabre était passé par-dessus bord ! T'y avais pas pensé à ça hein ?

- Tu es tombé et ce n'est pas toi qui as détaché le sabre de son fourreau !

-Si j'avais évité la corde rien de tout ça ne se serait passé !

Leurs voix allaient crescendo, croissant en même temps que leurs énervements respectifs.

-Mais un sabre reste un sabre ! Ça se remplace abruti ! Ta main une fois que tu l'as perdue elle ne repousse pas !

-Vas pas me dire que _ce_ sabre peut être remplacé ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu es attaché à cette lame ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?! Si elle était tombée, non seulement je m'en serais voulu mais en plus, tu m'aurais détesté pour ça !

-Je ne t'aurais pas détesté, -la voix de Zoro était retombée d'un coup, son torse se soulevant rapidement à force d'avoir trop crié -, je t'aurais sauvé la vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et avant que le blondinet aille le temps de comprendre la portée de cet aveu, le bretteur sortit de la pièce.

Le sourcil froncé au maximum, Sanji insulta copieusement la porte close. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le marimo le fasse chier avec cette histoire ?!

OK il s'inquiétait. C'était inhabituel mais compréhensible. Ok, il s'en voulait. Lui aussi aurait culpabilisé dans le même cas. Mais là il n'avait rien ! C'était bien mignon de sa part de se faire du souci pour sa petite personne mais fallait pas pousser quand même. Venir l'engueuler alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait ! Surtout que Môsieur ne voulait même pas comprendre qu'il avait rattrapé le sabre justement pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation : lui avoir fait perdre la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Quel con !

Et puis ça veut dire quoi « c'est tout ce qui compte » ?!

Sanji n'y comprenait rien. Et en plus de ça une jolie migraine faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin sous son crâne. Poussant ce qui s'apparenterait à un feulement de rage, il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Marimo de merde !

Sous le crâne de Zoro aussi les joies du mal de tête se faisaient sentir. Il n'était pas parti voir Sanji pour l'engueuler mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. On lui avait tellement pris la tête que ses nerfs avaient lâchés pour la seconde fois de la journée. Et l'autre abruti qui ne voulait pas comprendre ! Il avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'il n'aurait pas dû retenir son sabre, même s'il lui était reconnaissant, que cela ne valait pas le sacrifice de sa main. Mais non, plus buté qu'un âne, le sourcil en vrille lui avait juste fait perdre son sang-froid, sans même comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Baka !

Le sniper fit un bond quand la porte de l'infirmerie claqua et que Zoro passa en trombe au milieu de la petite assemblée encore présente devant celle-ci. Le bretteur avait l'air encore plus en rogne que sur le pont ! Bien sûr ils avaient tous entendus les cris venant de la pièce mais ses murs insonorisés avaient étouffé leurs paroles. Impossible donc de savoir l'objet de la dispute. En tout cas elle avait l'air des plus violentes. Ussop interrogeait du regard ses amis. Apparemment eux non plus ne savaient pas de quoi il en retournait. A part peut être Robin (fraichement réveillée) dont le sourire mystérieux laissait à penser qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Sans un mot, Luffy s'engouffra à la suite de son second.

Le bretteur ne put rejoindre son havre de paix, tant espéré, que son capitaine le rattrapait déjà. Ignorant le regard noir que Zoro lui adressait, le chapeau de paille sourit. Un grand sourire, un de ceux qui ont le don de vous mettre du baume à l'âme et de la joie au cœur. Un de ceux auxquels on ne peut pas résister. Zoro, ne dérogeant pas à cette règle, se dérida et consentit à lui rendre son sourire. Puis Luffy rigola, un peu bêtement il faut le dire, avant de poser un regard bienveillant sur son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire capitaine ?

-Toi !

- Et pourquoi ?, questionna le vert en se demandant quelle stupidité allait encore pouvoir lui sortir le brun en face de lui.

-Parce que t'aimes Sanji mais que tu l'engueules pour lui dire ! Shishishi !

Grand silence sur le pont. Zoro, entre rire et larmes, se demandait sérieusement si son capitaine ne se foutait pas de sa tronche.

-Moi ? Aimer l'autre abruti ? Tu nous as bien regardé ?!

-Bah tu l'aimes parce que c'est ton nakama non ?

La tête penchée sur le côté, Luffy le regardait comme si c'était l'évidence même. Mais à voir la tête complétement perdue de son second il se sentit obligé de préciser.

-C'est comme pour vous ! Vous êtes mes nakamas et donc je vous aime tous !

« Oukilécon ! » fut la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de Zoro alors que son abruti de capitaine lui annonçait ça le plus sérieusement du monde. Puis il éclata de rire, bien content d'avoir un capitaine aussi simple et finalement pas si bête que ça. Luffy se contenta encore une fois de son sourire XXL, heureux de voir son ami content. Quand celui-ci se fut calmé il lui dit une dernière chose puis lui tourna le dos. Le temps que l'information se fraye un chemin sous la caboche verte, il était déjà parti.

-COMMENT CA DE CORVEE DE CUISINE ?!

XOXOXOXOX

Un silence pesant régnait dans la cuisine. Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors et les deux hommes s'affairaient à nettoyer le capharnaüm habituel après un repas au sein de l'équipage. Cela faisait deux jours que le cuistot était sorti de l'infirmerie, soixante-douze heures, huit repas de cuisinés (si si, le gouter est un repas quand on se nomme Monkey D Luffy), et pas une seule engueulade au compteur.

Zéro, nada, que dalle, macache bézef.

Pourtant le sabreur passait bien la moitié de sa journée près des fourneaux et donc près du blondin. Entre les préparations, le service, la vaisselle et les corvées d'épluchage, son temps passé auprès du cuistot n'avait jamais été aussi long, contrairement à celui dédié à la sieste et aux entrainements.

Et ça le faisait royalement chier. Pas que la présence du cuisinier le dérange mais le silence, bien loin d'être agréable, commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur le système. Deux putains de jours que l'autre abruti lui faisait la gueule, deux putains de jours qu'il ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui donner des indications relatives à la cuisine.

Qu'on se le dise, Zoro peut être quelqu'un de très patient. Il supporte Luffy et toute la clique de joyeux garnements sans broncher, peut rester des heures à méditer ou s'entrainer. Mais se coltiner un emmerdeur muet comme une tombe, sans même savoir pourquoi, avait le don de lui briser les miches. Et accessoirement de semer sa patience aux quatre vents.

C'est donc en toute logique qu'après s'être fait royalement ignorer pendant deux jours, il décida de briser la glace. Avec toute la délicatesse et la subtilité naturelle qu'on lui connait.

-Bordel cook tu me gaves !

Clair net et précis, sans préambules, aucuns, jamais, ça serait trop demandé pour notre tête de chou internationale.

-De quoi tu me parles marimo de mes deux, retourne faire des bulles au lieu de m'emmerder.

A paroles agressives, réponse agressive. Mais si Sanji répondit du tac au tac, il ne resta pas moins dos au sabreur, absorbé par l'élaboration du menu du lendemain. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver d'autant plus celui-ci.

- Regarde-moi au moins quand je te parle, sourcil en vrille !

- J'n'ai pas que ça à foutre le cactus, j'essaye de me concentrer là.

- Ouais bah concentre-toi sur moi, j'en ai ras le cul que tu m'ignores !

A ces mots, le blondinet fit volte-face, un petit sourire pincé sur les lèvres. Un tic nerveux agitait son sourcil, tandis qu'il se retenait d'agonir d'insultes l'autre bouffon qui venait le faire chier. S'il ne lui parlait pas depuis deux jours, ce n'était pas pour rien !

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prêterais attention à un mec comme toi.

Ouch. Aussitôt dit aussitôt regrettés, les mots font mouche.

Tendu comme un arc, Zoro referma son poing sur le rebord de la table derrière lui. Sous la pression le bois se fendit, la trace des cinq doigts s'imprimant à sa surface.

-Ouais tu dois avoir raison. Ça serait bête qu'un mec comme toi ait quelque chose à voir avec un mec comme moi, c'est ça ?!

Sanji ne répondit pas. Sa fierté l'empêchait de démentir, malgré la pointe de mépris (et de déception ?) qu'il percevait dans la voix de Zoro.

-Au moins je suis fixé !

Le vert fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte, furibond. Alors qu'il allait se saisir de la poignée, un couteau vint se ficher à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Il se retourna, doucement, la rage suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Devant lui, Sanji, droit comme un « i », le défiait du regard.

-Connard ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

-Ta sale tronche de chou de Bruxelles ! Surtout quand elle vient me faire chier pour rien !

-T'avais qu'à pas m'ignorer pendant deux jours !

Le ton monta rapidement. Face à face, yeux dans les yeux, chacun déchargeait sa frustration sur l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je t'ignore ?!

-J'aime pas qu'on me fasse la gueule sans même que je sache pourquoi !

-Et la jolie engueulade que je me suis mangé, ce n'est pas une raison pour toi ?!

Enfin la raison du mutisme du blond. Et bien loin d'être satisfaisante, celle-ci énerva d'autant plus Zoro.

-Elle était méritée !

-Merde, ce n'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe!

-T'es pas mieux ! N'oublie pas qui t'as rattrapé !

-Je t'en étais reconnaissant jusqu'à que tu m'aboies dessus !

-Tu pensais que j'allais sauter de joie en voyant ta main ?!

Sur de son bon droit, le sabreur haussa encore d'un ton. L'énervement était à son comble, et si le cook n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait déjà dégainé ses sabres. Mais justement il l'était, et là résidait tout le problème.

- Bordel, arrête avec cette histoire ! La seule chose qu'à ma main, c'est une furieuse envie de t'en coller une !

-Bah vas-y te gêne pas ! Fais ce que tu veux ! J'en ai rien à battre !

C'était faux. Bien malgré lui, il avait fini par se soucier du blondinet, et aussi aberrant que cela paraisse, de l'opinion qu'il avait de lui. Mais devant l'air déterminé du cuistot, il tenta de se convaincre du contraire.

-Viens pas te plaindre après !

Sur ses mots, Sanji balança sa jambe dans les tibias de Zoro, l'envoyant durement au sol. Avant que celui n'ai le temps de se relever, le blond bondit et atterrit souplement sur les cuisses du vert, le clouant momentanément par terre. Ce dernier, pris de vitesse, se raidit en l'attente d'un coup.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas des phalanges qui percutèrent son visage. Mais une bouche fiévreuse qui s'écrasa contre la sienne. Sans même chercher à comprendre, il inversa leur position, plaqua le blond sous lui avant d'approfondir l'échange.

Putain ce que c'était bon. Bestial, impulsif, à l'image même de leur relation. Inattendu. Agressif aussi.

Rompant l'échange d'un coup de dent, Sanji retourna une nouvelle fois la situation. D'un mouvement de bassin, il réussit à faire rouler Zoro sur le dos avant de s'assoir sur son ventre. Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent, essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. La colère s'était envolée et laissait place à un étrange soulagement.

Un petit sourire s'installa finalement sur les lèvres de Zoro, tandis qu'il se relevait sur les coudes.

-Dis donc Cook, j'avais signé pour une baffe, pas pour une agression en règle.

-T'as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais! Et puis ose dire que ça te déplait…

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines de Sanji.

-Et donc tu avais envie de m'embrasser ? Intéressant…

-Ha, non ! Ça, ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme…

- Tiens donc. Et est-ce que par hasard Monsieur-Prince-Charmant-Je-Saute-Sur-Tout-Ce-Qui-A-Des-Nibards changerait de bord ?

-Non !

Devant ce refus catégorique, toute trace d'amusement déserta le visage du sabreur, laissant place à l'amertume. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair…

Réalisant la portée de ses paroles, Sanji s'empressa de rajouter :

-Disons simplement qu'il y a parfois des choses de plus intéressantes que des « nibards » comme tu dis.

Voyant la mine toujours aussi renfrognée de son comparse, il continua d'une voix cajoleuse.

-Par exemple une pauvre petite algue perdue…

Zoro daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui, un air amusé sur le visage.

-Et t'irais la chercher l'algue, _son ton s'était fait dramatique alors qu'il levait une main au ciel, implorant,_ ou tu la laisserais esseulée, seule et solitaire, dans une forteresse de solitude ?!

-Ça fait beaucoup de solitude !, répliqua le blond, pris au jeu.

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! (*1_), son ton redevint sérieux_, Alors ?

-Elle est tellement paumée qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un lui coure après de toute manière.

Apparemment satisfait de la réponse, le vert agrippa la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

XOXOXOXOX

-Putain marimo qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le passage ?!

- Je dors enfoiré de cuistot du dimanche!

-Répète un peu ça pour voir ?!

-Cuistot du dimanche !

La vie se déroulait paisiblement à bord du Sunny, dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale. Rien n'avait changé.

-Fais pas chier, ou privé de sexe !

Ou presque !

XOXOXOXOX

(*1) : Si ça vous dit quelque chose, c'est normal mes amis. Alors d'où vient ce dialogue ? Un indice y'a un paresseux, un mammouth et un tigrounet à dent de sabre !^^

XOXOXOXOX

Voilà donc mon nouvel OS. ^^

Etant donné que je n'ai pas fait de préface, je mets mes remerciements ici.

Tout d'abord merci à ma Estrella pour sa correction ! Grand merci aussi à mes deux chéries, ma mamoun Nathdawn et ma chérie Lisen-chan, pour m'avoir aidée à étoffer mon scénario (pour moi je réglais tout à l'infirmerie). Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !

Et aussi un minuscule merci à Sinou, même s'il ne verra jamais cette dédicace, pour m'avoir donné un p'tit conseil ^^ (j'avais quelques hésitations par rapport aux types d'insultes que je pouvais utiliser, pendant et hors des dialogues. Finalement j'ai fait ça à ma sauce, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !)

Un p'tit mot aussi à TrefleV, si tu passes me lire, tu vois ma belle, j'ai tenu compte de tes remarques, c'est Sanji qui commence. ^^

Et surtout merci à celles et ceux qui auront pris le temps de venir me lire, et qui prendront sûrement le temps de laisser une petite review. N'est-ce pas ? ^^


End file.
